


The Walking Dead :  "Are We truly Safe?"

by Dixon71



Series: " Are we Truly Safe" [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon71/pseuds/Dixon71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes and group living in Alexandria</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. Takes place during Rick Grimes coma

She stood in the entrance way watching the hustle and bustle of the ER before stepping in. No one seems to take notice of her as she made her way to the other end of the giant area , by passing curtain off or partly open stalls wherein other traumas patients were busy either groaning, screaming or bawling in pain or medical personnel who were shouting out orders to each other. She ignored all of it just concentrating on the trauma that would soon be arriving in the ambulance bay and trying not to get hit by medical personnel or equipment that went whizzing by. Reaching out to the rolling shelves to her left, she snags a yellow disposal gown to throw over her blue shrubs,a pair of disposal purple latex gloves for her hands and last but not least a pair goggles to wear to keep blood , body fluids and anything else that might splash up on herself.

 

After going out the automatic doors of the ambulance bay she stood there breathing deep with her eyes close to clear her head of everything and get herself into the zone for the bad incoming trauma. There was a hiss of air behind her as the doors reopened again as someone else stepped into the tarmac behind her then moved up silently sided her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who was standing next to her but she did it anyways. Looking over at the man beside her before turning her attention once again to looking out a cross the bay. Neither spoke at first both lost in their own world. For her the hardest part was waiting for whatever was going to come roaring into this area at any minute and praying that her team was ready to move on her command. She needed not to really worry everyone always seem to anticipate her every move and knew sometime what she need before she asked for it. Finally the man beside her turn to her and spoke. " Have you been paying attention to what's been going on in the last few days?" He said this in a quite voice so as not to be over heard by anyone which she thought was strange as seeing no one else had yet to join them in the ambulance bay which she found a little odd since there was a trauma 1 coming in meaning someone or someones was coming in close to death. " What are you talking about ?" But before he could answer her there was a rumbling of noise that cause them both to turn towards the street. Thinking the ambulance was making it's way into the bay , both where surprise to see a convoy of trucks go by. It wasn't the sight of the trucks that shocked her it's the kind of trucks they are that she wasn't excepting. It's been a long time since she saw a convoy of military trucks come rolling passed her especially seeing as they were in the middle of down town Atlanta, Georgia.

Before she had time to figure out what the hell the military was doing rolling into Atlanta, the ambulance came roaring into the bay with lights and sires going leaving her no time to do anything but deal with the trauma at hand. Everything was happening at once as the EMT was telling her about the patient and the medical personal seem to appear out of nowhere to help, she took the clipboard from the other EMT that had exited the back of the ambulance along with the gurney that was now moving towards the open doors that lead back into the trauma center. Just as she was about to head to an open trauma stall someone called her name. "Dr Stone, you have a call on line three and he said it was important." Groaning inwards she turn towards the nurse's station and snatched up the phone punching the lit up number three. Before she could say anything a voice came onto the line a voice she knew very well. " I take it you saw that little convoy go rolling by? " the voice asked Dr. Stone as she stood with her back to the trauma center.

When she didn't answer the voice, the person continued on " I left your gear in your locker downstairs in women's locker room, grab Speed and leave the area immediately. You'll only have forty-five minuets or shorter time to get the hell out of there before the army seals off the hospital." The line went dead in her hand as she turned back towards the room looking to see if she could spot Speed anywhere. And just like that he was there looking at her and seeming knowing all hell was about to break lose. "How long?" Speed asked as they quickly made their way to the stairs " Forty-five or less." She said as she pushed opened the steel door that lead down to the staff's locker rooms. Racing down the stairs and tearing off their proactive gear they around the corner only to have pull up short as they saw the army coming from the opposite direction. Stone took a step back and using her arm pushed Speed flat up against the wall next to her. She did a couple of hand signals to let him know what was going on. He gave a curt nod and waited to see what Stone did next.

Carefully peeking around the corner she saw there was only one person left guarding the doors to both sets of lockers room. It had been six months since the last time she had to do something she hated to do but if it meant getting out of the hospital then she would do whatever it took to get the both of them out of there alive. Before she could take a second to update Speed on what the plan was he was leaning into her ear and whispering very quietly " You lead I'll follow." With those words the monster she kept a tight grip on came roaring to the surface, she stepped from stairwell into the hallway and kept going. " You can't be here this area is off limits" Came a muffled voice from behind the air mask as the guard raised the assault rifle at her. That was the last sound she heard before grabbing it with both hands and sending her right foot straight into the guard's right kneecap , snapping the bone causing the guard to let go of the rifle. Not missing a beat she passed the rifle to her left as Speed took it , she ripped off the hamlet and face mask at the same time.

Two things crossed her mind , one it was going to be harder to pull the monster back and second she was staring down into a young man's face who had to be no more than nineteen before grabbing the young man's head lifting up and twisting twice it causing his neck to break. Not wasting time she gave Speed a signal to check the women's locker room as she searched the dead guard's body for other weapons. Within seconds he reappear carrying the giant black duffel bag, which he sat on the floor next to her. Moving quickly both changed out of their scrubs and into street clothes to blend in better . Standing back up after tying her laces to her boots Stone handed over the extra clip that went to the assault rifle to him.

After a quick assessment of the only other thing worth value to them (a walkie talkie), which she came to realizing that the code that made it impossible for average civilian to use wasn't programmed in. They both stood listening as orders were barked into the walkie talking saying to close down all exits and around up all medical staff. "We got to move." Speed said as he grabbed up the giant black duffel bag and headed back the way they had just came from seconds earlier, by passing the stairwell and heading towards the other exit that was at the end of the hallway. He didn't have to look behind him to know she was inches behind him. Upon reaching the metal fire exit door, Speed leaned his head against it seeing if he could hear anything at all. The only sounds he could hear was the dull sounds of traffic and voices of the outside world. Reaching under his black t-shirt he pulled out a glock and handed it back to her without looking, taking a deep breath and started pushing open the exit door when a ear-piercing sound of the fire alarm went off, Speed fling open the door the rest of the way as they both made a mad dash out into the bright sunshine with shouts of stop, ringing out behind them......


	2. Night Mares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick keeps having the same night mare.

He stood in the middle of the foggy field trying like hell to remember the reasons for why he had always ended up there. The there being the same field where he and his son had ended the life of his best friend. He had turned in all directions and had not seeing anything but the fog, Rick Grimes started to move forward but came to a complete stop when he heard faint sounds coming from the fog that wasn't making any sense to him at first but it soon became clear to him what exactly it was that he was hearing. The desperate cries of his family members calling out for him. Turning his head to the left of where he was stood came his son's voice was calling out to him.

He moved in the direction of Carl's voice , he'd gone about two steps when his worse nightmare seem to be appearing out of the fog ,coming to life right in front of him. Rick's best friend Shane Walsh was walking towards him only it really wasn't an actual walk more like a drunken shuffle and this Shane Walsh was not the one Rick remember from that awful long ago night. As always when Rick remembered Shane the guilt would come flooding back again. Reaching down to his right side to where his gun rested , his finger tips brushed empty air . Rick took a step back but didn't get far because something was grabbing at the back of his legs. Turning his body slightly to the right and looking down he starred in horror .

Trying to use his legs as leverage to pull it's self up was what was once had been his wife, Lori Grimes." Oh God no" Rick thought as he tried to pulled first his right leg then his left leg out of it's grasp but that only caused him to pitch forward. Rick threw out both his hands and closed his eyes as he brace for impact with the rocky dirt of the field when his face hit something smooth. He didn't waste time looking to see why the dirt was smooth , he was too busy looking back as Lori's hand had clamped down on his left foot, she was trying to pull him back towards her.

Kicking with his left foot Rick had connected first with that thing's face and then it's chest desperately trying to make his dead wife let go of him when something landed on top of him driving him back into the ground.

Rick come to realize what it was that had knocked him back again into the dirt, it was Shane , who had finally caught up to both Rick and Lori,and somehow ended up falling on top of both of them. He had completely lost track of Shane. With his heart racing in his chest and struggling to get them off him, Rick saw the oddest thing happened,

Shane pulled back his fist then slammed it into side of Rick's jaw causing his head to snap back , driving both his top and bottom teeth into his tongue making it bleed, which caused his eyes to water making Rick see double . With the taste of blood filling his mouth, Rick had to twice shake his head to clear it, before he realized who he was actually seeing.

It wasn't Shane he had been trying to knock off him but his lover Daryl Dixon. Rick looked wildly around himself, seeing their bedroom in the grey dawn of morning. His eyes moved quickly again around the room looking for Lori . His eyes finally coming to landed on what he had thought was his dead wife which turned out to be the sweaty bed sheet tangled around his legs. " Daryl?' Rick asked not really sure yet if it was Daryl, he was talking to or more of this nightmare still going on. The archer was rubbing his own jaw where he could feel it starting to swell and throb , "Yeah it's me, I've been trying to wake your ass up for the last twenty minutes when you kicked me in the face. " Daryl said as he continue looking over the end of the bed where Rick had land on the floor when he had fallen out of bed.

Before Rick could answer him a soft tapping sound came from the direction of their bedroom door. " You might want to answer that, I believe that's either Carl or Beth at the door." Daryl said as he crawled out their bed naked and grabbed his jeans from the floor as he made his way to the bathroom that was located on the other side the bed.

  
Rick watched the bathroom door a few seconds knowing Daryl was standing naked on the other side of it waiting for whoever was at the bedroom door to go away   Sighing Rick got up and grabbed the sweaty sheet from the bed wrapping it around his own naked body as the tapping on the door became louder. After making sure the sheet was knotted shut ( he wasn't about to give anyone a sneak peek at his naked ass. ) he'd opened the door a crack to see that it was indeed Beth Green standing at their door with a concern look on her face.

 

"Are you two alright , I thought I heard shouting and something hitting the floor?"  Beth asked him as she tried to  pushed passed him to walk the rest of the way into the room but Rick had put out his left arm to stopped that from happening. "Yeah we're fine, I was half asleep and  tried to get up from the bed and got entangle in the sheets trying to go the  bathroom . Sorry if I woke you or anyone else up"  he said as Beth stepped back to get a better look at him.

 

He didn't like lying to her but he wasn't about to share with her what exactly had happen. It was something he had only told Daryl about and right at this moment he didn't feel like share it with the rest of the family about his night mares about the farm or the prison that was still haunting his dreams at night. Before Beth could say anything more about the subject a tiny cry came from a cross the hall , Judith Grimes was making her presents known that she was up and ready to be out of her crib,

 

Beth looked once more at Rick's face before giving him a brief nod and turning on her heels she headed out the door calling out " I'm coming Judith!"

 

Shutting the door behind him, Rick  heard the shower come on as he waked cross the room stripping off the damp sheet and open the door to the bathroom,  He just caught sight of  Daryl's naked ass as the man stepped into the shower and closed the glass door . Another set of guilt ripped through him. Rick was feeling like a biggest heel in the world and he knew he needed to set things right with Daryl before anything else happen.

 

Opening the door Rick stepped in to see Daryl standing with his hands braced on the wall of the shower as hot water cascades down his head then his body. Anything thought of an apology died on Rick's lips and he stood there watching Daryl .

 

Daryl turn his wet head towards Rick and before either one could say a word, Daryl came at Rick in one quick step and spin him around pinned the other man to the opposite wall. Rick knew better then to fight Daryl on this. With his face pinned to the wall Rick waited to see what came next and he wasn't disappointed either.

 

Daryl moved Rick's wet hair out of the way as he leaned in and locked his lips on the skin between should and neck . Gently nipping as he took his right foot and kicked Rick's legs apart . Not waiting for invitation  Daryl slowly start to slide into Rick's ass then pulled back causing Rick to growl out . "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

 

Still Daryl didn't answer him instead he started to slowly slide in again this time all the way up to the base of his dick . Letting go of Rick's shoulder and wrapping his left hand around Rick's hard on ,

 

Daryl  began to first to move his hips slowly  than he added his left hand in the same slowness  up and down on making sure his thumb flicked over the tip  Rick's cock making him groan out again.

 

All thoughts had left his mind Rick could feel the pressure building up in his balls as Daryl continues his on attack on Rick's body. Feeling his body starting to  tense  up and not being able to hold back any longer Rick shot seed all over Daryl's hand and the wall of the shower but still Daryl did not ease up.

 Daryl feeling his own climax building he finally stopped pinning then other man to the wall and  grabbed a fist full of Rick's curls pulling his head back and growling into his ear as he shot his own seed into Rick's ass.

 

 Both men were breathing hard and trying to stand up straight but it was a losing battle as they both sunk to the bottom of the shower . Daryl reach up above him and shut off the now cold water as Rick looked at him . " I'm sorry " that was all Rick said to Daryl who gave him a brief nod showing he understood.

 


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick joining his family for breakfast and what happens on his way to work in Alexandria Safe Zone

After the encounter in the shower with Daryl, Rick finished up the rest of his morning routine and walked back into the bedroom with a damp towel wrapped around his waist as he came to stand in front the closet where his put uniform the night before .

In the two months of living in the Alexandria Safe Zone, this was one of the things he hated most , putting on this stupid as rent a cop uniform. It didn't make him feel like a cop at all. Somewhere a long the line Rick lost the part of himself that wanted to be a cop , all he wanted to do was spend time with his kids, Daryl and the rest of his people , and not worry about everyone else's problem but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. 

After putting on his uniform Rick made his way down the stairs through the living room and headed to the kitchen where he knew everyone else would be gathering for breakfast, pausing in the doorway he watched as his family was trying to be somewhat normal which in it's self amazed him.

Beth was at the stove making some kind of breakfast for those who wanted something hot, while Judith sat in her highchair banning spoons on the tray. Out of all of them Judith was less effected by what had happen while outside the walls of the Alexandrian safe zone . For which Rick was grateful for.

Everyone else in the room seem to have their own agenda for the morning, Hershel was it looked to be on his last cup of stale coffee while Daryl was packing up his backpack with whatever it was that he needed for his day in the woods checking traps before heading out with Aaron for recruiting new people . The last person in the room was his son, Carl who had his nose buried in a comic book and eating what Rick amused was cereal with either water or powder milk to wet the cereal, whatever it was didn't look to pealing to Rick but as long as his son ate something was truly all that Rick care about.

Getting his own cup of coffee Rick sat down at the table just as Hershel was standing up " I'm heading to the infirmary to do a supply count and inventor for Eric. He said that a few people will be doing a run in a day or two and wants everyone to make list for the crew" He said as he made his way to the sink to rise out his cup, " If any of you want something make sure you get your list to me by the end of the day, that's when Eric will be coming around to collect them"

Rick had completely forgotten about making a list for supplies for the house but Beth seeing the look on his face spoke up thus saving him from being embarrassed " It's ok I already made one for us yesterday while Judith was taking a nap " She said as she reached into her front pocket of her jeans taking out the list handed it over to Rick for his approval.

Unfolding the piece of paper and looking it over he come to realize she had added everything they had need, Rick had no idea what he'd do without Beth and told her so . " I'm luck to have you be on top of things , Beth." Which caused the young woman to blush bright red. " You're welcome , Rick" She said before turning back around to the stove.

A snapping ,cracking sounds filled the air as a walkie talkie came to life on the counter that was behind were Hershel had been sitting , This is something else Rick didn't like. Everyone in the safe zone was issued one. He didn't trust that his group wasn't being spied on and twice he tried to keep everyone's walkie talkie shut off only to have someone bang on his door wanting to know why he didn't respond . So all now walkie talkies were left on all the time with the volume turn down but not today it seems making Rick wonder who's walkie talkie it was his or someone in the house.

He got his answer when a voice came over it " Crew is safe and back" Rick watched as his son jumped up from his breakfast and took his bowl to the sink and turn back around and grabbed his comic book then by passing him to grab his walkie talkie before heading out the kitchen door " Hey where are you going in such a rush? " Rick said as Carl turn back around. " No rush it's just that I'm meeting Meghan and we're going to see what the crew brought in." Carl said as he headed once more out the kitchen moving towards the living room to the front door. Rick looked at the others for clues to what was going on as he was at a lost that his teenage son would bolt from the house like that.

Daryl was busy inspecting his bag trying to ignore the look. Rick also notice Beth was also not looking at him either. And that left Hershel who was looking directly at him.

" Carl is in a hurry because he's become friends with the young lady that lives right a cross the street from us." Hershel said watching to see how Rick reacted to this bit of news. When Rick still continued to look back clueless at the other man , Hershel turned to Daryl and Beth telling both he would like a private word with Rick, both didn't waste much time leaving the room. Daryl grabbing his cross bow from it's resting place by the kitchen sink and Beth scooped up Judith while telling the toddler it was time for her bath,

Once the room had cleared Hershel sat back down again cross from Rick. "You know I think the world of Carl, Judith and you." Rick nodded his head bracing himself for whatever it was Hershel was about to telling him. " And you remember how Carl had had a crush on Beth awhile back when we all were living at the prison?" Again Rick nodded, still wasn't understanding where Hershel was going with this line of questioning, he was wishing the older man would get to the point before Daryl left the walls of Alexandria, Rick had wanted to check in one more time to make sure his lover knew he was sorry for hurting him,

Hershel noticed Rick has tuned him out so he waited again until he had the other man's attention again before he continued. " There's no other way to says this so I will come straight out and say it" Hershel said . " Carl is at that age where he needs his father guidance in of becoming a man and with him spending a lot of time with the young lady cross the street, I figured now would be a good time for a talk about the birds and bees, Rick "

It took a few seconds to realize what Hershel was talking about and a few more minutes to understand that he had been neglecting his teenage son lately. When they first come to Alexandria Safe Zone, the group pretty much kept to themselves. Then very slowly the group started to become part of this community and it seems his son found a girl his age. Rick had forgotten at times that there were other kids, Carl's age living in Alexandria . "Yeah I get what you're saying, Hershel and tonight after dinner I'll sit down with Carl and have a long talk with him." He said as he ran his hand over his face. This was something he truly wasn't looking forward to but he knew he had to speak to Carl about as Hershel put it the birds and bees.

Hershel sat a minute wondering if he should also bring up what happen this morning with Rick. He knew something was bothering the other man for quite some time but decided it could wait until later. With a nod to Rick, Hershel got up and left the kitchen grabbing his own backpack before leaving the house.

Looking down at his now warm coffee and dreading to take a sip off it, Rick pushed back from the table leaving the cup behind before walking out the kitchen. As he passed the stairs he hollered up at Beth, telling her he was leaving and hopefully would be back at noon for lunch, he didn't wait around for Beth's answer as he looked around for his jacket which he spotted laying on the couch next to his own walkie talkie before opening the front door to stepped out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Rick went down the steps and turned left heading towards the small down town area of Alexandria. He saw a few people in their yards who said good morning to him which in return he gave each one a brief nod and a hello as he continued down the sidewalk before moving into the street. It wasn't long before Rick came to the main heart of the community where he could see two black SUV that seemed to be blocking the way in and out of the gate that kept the outside world out of Alexandria .

Before making his presents known to everyone who standing around he watched what was going on. The rest of the community had turn out to welcome back the runners that had gone out and where now back safe, Rick tried to remember who had gone out looking for supplies, but couldn't come up with any names. Although he was pretty sure none of his group had gone with this set of runners.

As he looked over the very small gathering he saw a man that had his back to him. Rick recognized who the man was. It was Glenn Rhee and his wife Maggie Green , both were standing on the sidewalk that leads to Deanna Monroe's house , she was the leader of Alexandria. Maggie gave a small smile and gave a small nudge to her husband to let him know that they had been spotted.

Glenn turned a bit and saw what it was the had his wife nodding her head towards the opposite direction. Before he could move towards where Rick was standing a small buzz went through the crowd as two men stepped from behind the first SUV that was in line. 

For a split second Rick forgot all about what was going on around him as his right hand went down to his right hip to where his gun was strapped , his fingers barely touching the grip. Rick tensed as another hand closed over his. He looked back to see that Daryl had quietly walked up behind him and stopped him from drawing his weapon. Rick's ice blue locked onto Daryl's ice blue eyes as the other man's hand tightly squeezed Rick's hand again. Both men were locked in a staring contest of will.

This wasn't the first time Rick and Daryl had this staring contest, the very first time it happen was when they first met each other after Rick had found his wife and son. Daryl had just come back from from tracking a buck and was calling out for his brother when he came face to face with a new man in the group. That man turned out to be Rick Grimes and after it was explain to Daryl what happened to his older brother Merle, both men had gotten into each other's face for a heated yelling match that leaded to a staring contest , neither man was willing to back down from the other. It was during this first fight between both men that something happened. That spark of electricity that went through both men as they stood face to face trying to be alpha male. Unknown to either man it was more than trying to be alpha male. 

Now here they were again fighting for control only thing time not over each other but over whatever caused Rick's unease and him wanting to draw his weapon from it's holster . Before either one could say anything a voice came from behind Daryl. 

" I see Doc is back safe and sound" 

Rick barely moved his head trying not to let go of his eye fucking of Daryl to see who was behind the other man.


End file.
